


Break Our Hearts (And Our Legs) IV

by Lukutoukka



Series: Break Our Hearts (And Our Legs) [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftermath of Coming Out, Angst, Coming Out, M/M, No Resolution but a hopeful ending, Social Media, media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukutoukka/pseuds/Lukutoukka
Summary: Part IV of Break Our Hearts and Our Legs - more about Dex and Nursey's past, Nursey now and introducing a new player.





	Break Our Hearts (And Our Legs) IV

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are again, with some more angst. (I'm totally not procrastinating on other stuff...) I'm introducing a new player (getit?? :D ^^), because I feel like I can not pile too much more angst on Nursey and Dex. We shall see.
> 
> As the tags say, nothing really gets resolved here, it's little more than a filler, tbh.
> 
> As always, my thanks go to [Denois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois) for the beta and cheering (or swearing, in the case of this fic. It is oddly motivating.)

**_William Poindexter first NHL player to come out_ **

 

_ William Poindexter, 27, just became the first openly gay NHL player in the history of the league. In his coming out post on instagram (read the full post  _ _ here _ _ ) he says that while he was out to some people in the league, the fear of being outed influenced his relationships negatively.  _

 

_ While most reactions online have been positive, there have been no reactions yet from NHL officials or other players. Poindexter, who sustained what many believe might be a career-ending injury in Game 1 of his Sharks against the Anaheim Ducks in the second round of this year’s Stanley Cup playoffs, has sequestered himself ever since he published the post… _

 

***

Kent stares at his phone. 

 

“... hoping that someone else will find the strength to be braver than I was…”

 

_ Someone just came out, _ he thinks, and then he short circuits.

 

***

 

Dex woke up the morning after Derek left, feeling dehydrated and with dried tears in his eyes that glued his lashes together. He slowly, very slowly, got up, got himself a bottle of water and went back to bed.

 

_ The Vegas Aces. And it’s my fault. _

 

He stared at the ceiling for a long time, scenes of their relationship running through his head.

 

His fault, that Derek had looked so … sad the last weeks.

 

His fault, that Derek hadn’t been happy.

 

His fault.

 

His.

 

***

 

**First Professional Hockey Player Out! Will others follow?**

 

_ William Poindexter, defenseman for the San José Sharks, came out as gay earlier today on instagram. This makes him the first active hockey player to be out - while many believe that the injury he sustained in the playoffs might be a career ending injury, nothing has been confirmed yet. While other players and officials have yet to comment, the online communities are buzzing. Will he only be the first of many? Did he do it because his career is over anyway? (...)  
_

 

***

 

Derek counted the freckles under his fingers. It was his favourite thing to do whenever he and Dex shared a bed and had the time. Just slowly counting all the freckles on Dex’s face, following them with his finger or his mouth. Sometimes, Dex would pull away, impatient, or laugh, a little embarrassed, his cheeks turning hot. Sometimes, Dex would sidetrack him, with a kiss, or a strategically placed hand. Today, Derek wanted to take his time. Find every single freckle on Dex’s face and then expand the search down Dex’s throat, across the plane of his chest and down, down…

 

But the freckles eluded his eyes, faded under his fingers, more transparent the harder Derek tried, until finally, they were gone, leaving him behind with nothing but a voice, echoing around him.

 

_ “Well, maybe we are a mistake.” _

 

Derek woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard, grasping blindly for the body next to him, for Dex. But all his hands found were cold, white sheets, pressed and starched, and suddenly he remembered that he was in Vegas, in a hotel bed until he found a place to stay and Dex, Dex was back in Providence, where Derek had left him behind.

 

***

 

The line rings and rings. Kent looks at his watch, calculating what time it is in Providence. If he even is in Providence. 

 

Kent considers hanging up twice. He even has his thumb hovering over the button once. Finally, when Kent thinks that maybe he just won’t answer, he does.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Poindexter came out,” Kent says. He rushes. “I don’t know if you saw. But I think I’ll come out to. Just wanted to let you know.”

 

The other end of the line stays quiet.

 

***

 

**San José Sharks issue statement after Coming Out**

 

_Hours after William Poindexter, 27, and D-man for the San José Sharks came out as gay on social media, the San José Sharks have issued a statement in which they express their support for Poindexter and any other queer player on their team. The owner, Carter Walters, is quoted as saying that he’s proud a player of his organisation was comfortable enough to come out. (...)_

 

***

 

The elevator doors slide open, its "ding" impossibly echoing, and Dex was wrong. Derek isn’t waiting for him at the door to his flat.

 

No, Derek is standing right in front of the elevator.

 

He looks as scared as Dex feels.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and a comment to make my day or come scream at me on [tumblr](https://vanillivilovesreus.tumblr.com) and help me procrastinate.


End file.
